The next morning when McQueen returns to Equesodor and apologizes to the whole of Team Freeman and rekindles his friendships with them ("A Bad Friend Can Change")
This is how The next morning when McQueen returns to Equesodor and apologizes to the whole of Team Freeman and rekindles his friendships with them ("A Bad Friend Can Change") goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (The next morning, Mack is still parked in the same spot as the night before. Inside the trailer, Lightning McQueen pushes a button that activates the portal to Equesodor.) Luigi: Where-a do you-a think you are going, eh? Lightning McQueen: I'm going to apologize to Team Freeman. It's a good thing that Twilight, Sunset and Starlight invented this button in here that can take me to Equesodor through this portal in here. Mack: But what about Florida? Your training? Lightning McQueen: This is more important, Mack. Either I get my friends back, or I lose and retire. Doc would have done the same for me. And besides, they told me whenever I go to Equesodor, no time passes here at all. (drives into the portal) (The screen shows McQueen as he swirling around the portal as he travels through it. And then, the portal opens up to Equesodor and McQueen lands right in front of the Castle of Friendship.) Lightning McQueen: Here I am, once again. (He rolls up to the Castle of Friendship and discovers that the doors are unlocked, so he rolls inside the castle and begins searching for the team until he comes across the throne room. The doors locked shut, so he starts to overhear everything what the whole team are saying) Rainbow Dash: We shouldn't have met him to begin with. He's a complete jerk. Ratchet: Ease up, Rainbow Dash. It was a friendship problem and we needed to take care of it. Diesel: But why bother? Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah. Thomas: He's caused enough trouble as it is. Applejack: Maybe we shouldn't bother going back to his world at all. Pinkie Pie: Even if he tries to apologize. Percy: I agree. Thomas: Then it's settled. No going back to Radiator Springs even if Lightning tries to apologize. Twilight Sparkle: Got it! Starlight Glimmer: Right! Sunset Shimmer: I'm with you! Sci-Twi: Agreed. Spike the Dragon: No siree. James: Nu-uh. Rainbow Dash: No way, jose! Rest of Team Freeman: (general agreement) Applejack: Hey, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, if you three are done thinking over there, we need some help. Rarity: You too, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom: Oh, sorry, sis, but we can't stop thinking about Cruz. Sweetie Belle: Is it just weird that I feel bad for her? Scootaloo: If it is, then... I’m weird, too. Apple Bloom: She wants to be a racer, but she now doesn’t know how. Sweetie Belle: Seems like she could've really use a friend or two to help her figure it out. Diamond Tiara: If only there was some way we could help her. Silver Spoon: Yeah. Gabby: But if McQueen hadn't let out all his anger at her, we could've help her learn her true talent. (When McQueen hears this, he now feels more remorseful than ever and he knows what he must do. Ryan also starts crying over what a bad friend he was to Sci-Twi) Rarity: Ryan, what's wrong Darling? Ryan F-Freeman: (sobbing) You guys are right, if I hadn't been a bad friend hadn't been a bad to Sci-Twi, Lighting would've lose the race for sure, I'm sorry for what I've done to you guys! (Ryan's friends comfort him along with the Crusaders) Sunset Shimmer: Ryan, it's okay, it's not your fault. Thomas: It's just that we have problems of our own, we just need to talk it and apologiz. Meg Griffin: We'll always be here for you no matter what. (Ryan stops crying and realize that his friend are right) Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you guys, you're the best friends I could ever had. (Thomas, Twilight, Crash, and their friend smile and hug him) Lightning McQueen: (thinking) Here goes nothing. (He knocks on the door) Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Who could that be? I'll get it, guys. (uses her magic to open the doors) (She sees McQueen in the doorway and she and everyone else gasped) Thomas: What are you doing here, Lightning? Starlight Glimmer: We thought we told you we didn't want to see you again. Lightning McQueen: Everybody, please listen to me! I know I wasn't myself back there, and I shouldn't have lashed out at Cruz! Percy: Are you, Lightning? Hmph! At least, we thought you were our friend! Lightning McQueen: But I came to apologize. Trixie Lulamoon: As if! Lightning McQueen: I really messed up. First, I just wanted to make up for all the friendship lessons that I've forgotten since those last few months since my crash. Rainbow Dash: Well, here's a friendship lesson for ya — don't lash out at your friends! Lightning McQueen: Believe me, I know. And what I did to Cruz was wrong, a-and I can't take it back. You all are right to be upset with me, and I hope one day I can make it up to you. But all I can say is... I'm sorry. (Everyone present looks shocked.) (McQueen starts singing "A Bad Friend Can Change") Lightning McQueen: Would you say I'm a hero~ Glorious and brave~ If I told you something you wouldn't believe?~ That sometimes I'm scared~ And I can make mistakes~ And I'm not so heroic, it seems~ But if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ No two cars are exactly the same~ No two snowflakes ever match their design~ And I want to be strong~ But I was nothing but wrong~ When I forgot to be friendly and kind~ But if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ Would you say I'm a hero~ Glorious and brave~ If I told you something you wouldn't believe?~ I myself, it seems~ Know now the real Cruz~ And would stay by my side 'til the end~ So if day can turn to night~ And the darkness turn to light~ Then why can't we imagine~ Just why can't we imagine~ Then why can't we imagine a bad friend can change?~ () - - - - - - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan